Ep. 25: The Park Where Demons Dwell
is the twenty-fifth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Bandora corrupts a new park statue with a Dora Monster that creates poison moths to hurt children, angering Goushi. Plot A boy named Daisaku runs out stating that someone is late until Goushi drives by on his bike, the boy flagging him down. Goushi apologizes for being late for the unveiling ceremony as they run to the park. There, those in attendance witness the unveiling of a statue whose creator, Mr. Tsumura had passed due to illness; but they were able to invite his children, Daisaku and Michiru, in his place. Pulling it down, they reveal a statue of the "Fairy of the Forest", created as a statue for the love of nature as a theme. Later, children are playing in the park as Goushi, Daisaku and Michiru admire the statue, the older male stating it seems as if it was alive, thus possibly making it into a masterpiece. That night,a squadron of Golems appear with Tottopatt and Bookback telling them to not let anyone approach the park until morning as they wrap the statue up and make it vanish. On the Moon, Pleprechaun admires the statue, impressed that there was someone else who can make art like this; Bandora yells at him due to her hatred of art and love of all kinds, making her sick. She then threatens Pleprechaun to make the ugliest Dora Monster ever, which he does quickly stating it's all for art and forming the new Dora Tarantula, which Bandora gives an "evil soul" with the power of her magic. Later that night, the statue appears to return to the park with beetles and butterflies crawling all over it. The next day, children are chasing insects in the park as the Zyuranger walk through it until Goushi is pulled aside by Daisaku and Michiru for seeing all the butterflies swarming around their father's statue. The Zyuranger find it impressive; Goushi believes it's Mr. Tsumura's spirit which lives in the statue drawing them. He states that he first met Daisaku and Michiru's father in the beech woods by the lake, which he states as the source of life in the woods, causing the clean water for the fish, the wood for the birds and the sap for the insects living there; Goushi states they keep destroying beech trees and it may destroyed, with the father stating "those who destroy nature will be punished by it" before Michiru gives him flowers. Mr. Tsumura then adds he decided to use the beech tree as a theme of the new park statue as a means to attract insects and birds to it; thus with the butterflies, the wish has come true. However, they hear a scream as the children all fall down fainting, forcing the Zyuranger to call an ambulance to get them out. At the hospital, the kids are revealed to have a sleeping sickness, which put them in a deep sleep, making strength fail until it makes one die. Mei asks if there's a cure; which the doctor explains there is a vaccine but there's a limited amount of it and if patients keep coming in, then there's nothing they can do, forcing the Zyuranger into action. On the Moon, Bandora praises Dora Tarantula for it's action of the sleep disease curse to children, stating this as a test case; Bookback realizes that if it keeps going, the disease will spread among the children, leading to their demise as he kills a butterfly and blows it away into dust, making them disappear as the witch desires and leading to them to celebrate by singing. In the park, Dan and Boi chase after the butterflies until the others return, with Boi noticing there's only butterflies in the park; all the other insects seem to have vanished in the process. At that moment, the butterflies emit dust over them until Goushi knocks one down, making it vaporize into the sleep disease powder, which they realize as the means behind the disease and Bandora behind it. Mei wonders where it's coming from, making Goushi realize the statue as central behind it. As they rush to it, more children are attacked by the butterflies until they reach the statue, with Goushi revealing there's something inside it possibly tied to the sleep disease. Mei wonders how they're going to handle this and Dan asks about how they can't just destroy the statue; but Daisaku realizes that it isn't his father's statue, due to it's ornament being something that isn't a flower as he made. Realizing it as a fake, Goushi transforms and uses the Mothbreaker to try and destroy it; but Michiru runs up stating they can't destroy something her father made; Daisaku tries to explain that it isn't their fathers but Michiru still states that she loves the statue. Daisaku admits he does too except they still have to destroy it or everyone will catch the disease and dies. Goushi reveals to Michiru that evil lives in the statue and they have to believe in that to be able to handle this, finally making her believe and allowing Mammothranger to destroy it, revealing Dora Tarantula. Goushi asks where the real statue went, with the Dora Monster stating he destroyed it and he ate all the insects in the park and created the evil butterflies in the park to cause the sleep disease. Grifforzer suddenly appears to protect it with a squad of Golems, making the Zyuranger fight back as Goushi tells Daisaku to take Michiru away and he defends against Grifforzer. The other Zyuranger transform to help Goushi as Dora Tarantula fires spider webs to bind the team as Grifforzer attacks them. Mammothranger shoots them with the Ranger Gun, holding them back until Bandora decides to grow the Dora Monster with her staff. The team summon the Guardian Beasts to form Daizyuzin, which punches Dora Tarantula but gets hit by it's acid and web making it become trapped and electrocuted and forcing the Guardian Beasts apart. Without the others, Tyrannosaurus continues to attack Dora Tarantula as the other individual beasts throw out attacks, Goushi stating that Bandora's act to destroy children's dreams as despicable before unleashing a Moth Blizzard, freezing the spider until it shakes the ice off and binds the Guardian Beasts with it's webs. Tyrannosaurus continues it's attacks but keeps being pushed back with Geki stating they can't win like this until Burai suddenly appears to summon Dragon Caesar to assist the team, pummeling the Dora Monster and tripping it up with it's power. When Dora Tarantula summons it's web and captures the dragon, he fires at it until Burai uses the Dragon Harley, freeing it from it's control. Dora Tarantula fires a shock, leading to Geki telling Burai and the other Zyuranger to merge into Gouryuzin, which instantly uses the Concussive Dragonstrike to kill the Dora Monster. In the park, Goushi gives Daisaku and Michiru a beech sapling in place of the statue to grow and protect the park in honor of their father. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Tsumura: *Doctor: *Announcer: Notes DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Susumu Takaku